I'm Still Here, Idiot!
by VanSoVen
Summary: A continuation of Love Bites.   When Vanitas dies in a plane accident, Sora is completely crushed. But Vanitas would like to make it painfully clear he hasn't left quite yet... M For later chapters- lemons, character death. Yaoi, Vanora. Some OOCness.
1. A Death and One Attempted

**Standard Disclaimers apply.**

_Damn you, old man. _Vanitas silently curses his uncle for becoming ill and making him fly all the way out to where he lived. He was on the plane ride home after checking up on him. Vanitas hadn't wanted to, but how could he not? Xehanort had been the only one who'd given a crap about him. His parents were homophobes, so of course they flipped shit after he told them he was bisexual.

"Is this seat taken?" Vanitas looked over to see a redheaded girl wearing a pleasant smile.

"No." He told her without much enthusiasm. She sat beside him.

"So, what's your name?" Vanitas could have face-palmed at her formalities. At least she was cute.

"Vanitas."

So, what are you doing after the flight, Vanitas?"

"Taking a shower." He rolled his eyes.

"Wanna get coffee with me instead?" the girls tilted her head, still smiling away. Vanitas smirked.

"I would, but I'm planning on getting some from my _boyfriend_ tonight." the golden eyed boy almost snickered. It felt weird calling him something like 'Boyfriend'. 'Bitch' or 'Toy' was more like it.

"Oh, so you're gay?"

"Bi."

"I see. So, what is your boyfriend like?" Vanitas sighed, not even attempting to hide his annoyance.

"Very naughty. Too nice for his own good. A face that would make anyone look twice. He's a huge crybaby, but an amazing fuck." Her grin didn't falter.

"And you're on your way home to him? Did you miss him while you were gone?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" He barks. But she only shakes her head politely.

"No, it's just that you seem to be a very interesting person."

Vanitas takes a good look at this girl. Her eyes are clear and cerulean; she looks his age. She is ordinary looking. But she, this ordinary girl with the cerulean eyes, is wiser than her years. Her smile seems to hold a secret.

"Sorry." Vanitas apologizes without meaning to.

"It's okay."

Everyone on the plane is thrown forward.

"W-what the fuck?"

"**Passengers, may we have your full attention? Due to a failing engine, we are expecting a crash landing! Please find the safety package located in the compartment above!"**

Vanitas reaches above his head to find only an empty space. _The airline forgot to stock all the compartments? _He feels his heart hammering in his chest and hears his blood thundering in his ears.

"Are you scared?" The girl asks. In his frantic search, Vanitas had forgotten about her. She made no move to find the safety kit. Made no move to do anything.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. _It's true then,_ he thinks_, that your life flashes in front of your eyes before you die._

Dinners with his family. Speaking with his uncle. Leaving his home after the argument to live a solitary life. The night he gave his virginity away. A year before, at the dance club. That same night after bringing home the little brunette. He saw how his eyes shined and how he smiled. Vanitas felt the girl's hand in his.

"Is this who you choose?" She asks quietly.

"What?"

"It's time for you to leave for now, alright?"

A squeeze of her hand and Vanitas was gone.

* * *

"Why did he have to go?" Sora bawls. The tears won't stop. It had been two weeks since he had received the news. Vanitas was dead.

"I'm sorry." Roxas, his best friend, says. He puts a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora was sick of those two words. _I'm sorry._ How many people had offered their condolences to him? Looking around, he knows that none of these people knew Vanitas personally. Only through him. Not even Vanitas' parents had come to see his dearly departed. What kind of sick people were they to not even come to the funeral of their son?

"I can't live without him. I can't do it anymore." Sora tore his eyes away from the memorial, from the pictures of _him_.

"Sora, I know it's really hard. But life goes on after we lose someone-"

"No it doesn't!" Roxas jumped. "It doesn't for me. He was only 19, Roxas. We only spent one year together. That's not enough." He squeezed his eyes shut, trying and failing to keep the memories away.

"But-"

"I gotta go, okay? Thanks for coming." Sora walks away from the new gravestone. _The ceremony is over, anyway._ The funeral was held at night, at his request. Vanitas would have appreciated it; since night was his favorite time of the day. "For obvious reasons." He would say, licking his lips while he looked at his lover. But Sora didn't tell anyone else that when he suggested he idea.

The cold nips at him the entire way, but he finds himself outside the door of what had been 'their' apartment. With shaking hands, he unlocks the door and goes inside. Sora throws off his blazer and changes into some of Vanitas' old clothes. He curls up on the bed. Burying his face in Vanitas' pillow, he finds that it still smells of _him. _Tears prick his eyes as he breathes in the scent.

He doesn't want this. Not the heartbreak, not the feeling of emptiness or the nights spent alone, crying without sleep. Sora already feels it setting in.

"I can't do this." He whispers to himself. His voice quivers. "It has to end."

And end it would.

Sora pushed himself up, his limbs tired and hurting. Padding into the bathroom barefooted, he opens the medicine cabinet. He pulls everything off the shelves, taking it all to the room. From each bottle, he pours about four pills. As he's about to throw them back without water, he sees the finality of it all.

Sora decides he doesn't care. The past year couldn't be relived or recreated. He wouldn't find anyone else. Vanitas was gone.

And Vanitas hadn't told him 'I love you' before he left, either. Not even once. Sora held the pills to his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Sora dropped the tablets.

He knew that voice.


	2. A Visit to the Old and New Home

"No… that's impossible!" Sora cries. He picks up the pills, cramming them all into his mouth at once. Crazy. He must have been. Otherwise, he wouldn't be seeing what he was seeing now; nor would he be hearing it.

"Fucking idiot!" Vanitas screams, swinging an arm at Sora's back so hard he begins to cough, the pills spilling out. Vanitas holds him by his chin. He does not struggle. Illusion or not, this was beautiful and he wanted to see it for as long as possible. He was so captivated, he'd tuned out the words Vanitas had been saying. "-Don't you EVER do that again, do you hear me? Jesus Christ, I will beat the _shit_ out of you if I catch you trying to kill yourself again!"

"V-Vanitas?"

"Yes, Vanitas! Here I am about to make my grand entrance and you're shoving a fistful of pills down your goddamn throat!" He lets the younger one go.

"You're alive?" Sora still can't believe his eyes, or any of his senses for that matter. He had watched Vanitas be buried. This couldn't be…

He stood on tiptoe to give the taller a gentle kiss. "You're freezing…"

"Because I'm not alive! I'm a fucking ghost!" Vanitas snaps. "…But I can touch you, and you can touch me?"

He proceeds to tug at Sora's hair, feel his face and kiss his multiple times. "It's like you're the only thing that's solid in the world anymore." other than a hint of concern and a few light shades of anger, Vanitas' face is devoid of emotion. "And you can hear me… up until now, I just passed through everything and no one could see me. Weird." He stares at his hands while Sora in turn stares at him in utter wonderment.

"You're really… dead?"

Vanitas scratches the back of his head.

"Look, let me prove it." With that, Vanitas disappears from view. Sora begins to panic a little, seeing him gone. After a few moments, Vanitas reappears behind him. "See?" He walks through a wall to further his point. The brunette turns around to put his head on Vanitas' chest. It is cold, hard and lifeless.

"You have no heartbeat. And you're not breathing." Sora isn't sure whether to be ecstatic or scared out of his wits. _My boyfriend is a… ghost?_ But he is there with him, is he not?

"Deader than dead, that's for sure. On the bright side, I don't have to piss any more; and I can't feel pain. I don't have to eat or sleep. But… I'm not sure about pleasure." Vanitas smiled mischievously, fingering the ties of the sweatpants Sora wore.

"…Please sleep with me?"

Vanitas' eyes flash with excitement.

"I guess, since you asked me ever so nicely." Vanitas pushes Sora to the bed, his icy hands gripping the smaller boy's wrists. Sora realizes what Vanitas must think he means; causing his cornflower blue eyes to widen.

"Not this way," He says, pulling away slightly from the eager kisses he knew only too well. "I mean, will you actually sleep with me? I can't do another night by myself…"

"Without sex?" Vanitas immediately appeared disappointed.

"I just want to get used to the idea… and I'm not sure that it's even possible to…well…"

"Chances are that I'd find a way." He was beginning to get a little angry. Vanitas wasn't one for pleading; and Sora had never rejected sex. _Ever._ "…fine. Be a cock block then." He growled. He watches Sora lie down and gaze at him. "What?"

"I'm afraid you'll leave me again." Sora admits softly. Vanitas rolls his eyes.

"Go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." Newly reassured, Sora closes his eyes and falls into a fitful sleep. Since Vanitas has no need for sleep at all in this new state, he remains awake. _Watching him like that… kinda makes me wish I wasn't dead._ Sora snores, but only softly. He rests in the fetal position, more peaceful than he had been in weeks. _I didn't think he would miss me so much._ In a way, it made Vanitas feel nice to know someone at least had cared enough to cry for him when they found out what had happened.

"I need to see you…"

* * *

Vanitas glances around to find that he is no longer in the bedroom, but instead inside a vast black space which stretched for feet. No. Miles? Kilometers? Inches? He had no clue. "There you are!" The girl smiles and tilts her head as she had when he had seen her last.

"…YOU. You're dead, too?" Vanitas asks. She shakes her head.

"No, I was never dead. I was never human, unlike you. I never will be."

"What are you even talking about? Who the hell ARE you?" The girl only sits patiently on what seems to be a glowing white chair.

"I'm Kairi."

"Alright, Kairi. What are you if you aren't human or whatever you said?"

"I'm what could be called an angel on your planet… not that Heaven actually exists in the first place."

"…Fuck that, this is all there is?" He sees nothing but blackness around the girl and himself.

"In your PD, yes. For now. Your Personal Dimension starts empty, but it starts filling up with things you held dear to you on Earth. With time, that is." She holds up a finger as if to emphasize the idea.

"Everyone has one of these PD things?"

"Yup! And one of us." Kairi points to herself. "I'm sort of like your personal helper. I guide you through your death and explain the stuff I am now. I actually did you the liberty of killing you a little early, since your death wasn't going to be painless or instant."

"Wait a second!"

"Hm? Did I miss something?"

"Why can only Sora touch me and hear me and all that stuff?" Kairi twirls a lock of mahogany hair.

"Simple. Sora was the last one you thought about before you died. Usually, the last one is the one you need to help or tell something or even just say goodbye to. Sora happened to be that person, as it is." Vanitas scoffed. "But there's a catch."

He raised an eyebrow.

"…what kind of catch?"

"You can't stay on Earth forever. After a few weeks, you won't be able to touch Sora anymore. Soon he won't be able to hear you; and then you'll slowly fade away so he can't see you or have contact with you at all. That's when you come to live in your PD until you can be reincarnated into another living thing."

"So, it can't last?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well… you're my 'Personal Helper' and all. I'm sure you could extend our time for a year or two if I gave you a little something on the side. I mean, just ask Sora. I'm good with my mouth… if that's what you like." His lips pulled up into a lazy grin. Kairi blinked.

"Are you seriously offering me sexual favors as bribes?"

"If you want me to be."

"Well, one, I couldn't help you if I wanted to since I don't have that power. Two, I'm over 300 years old."

"Mmm… cougar?" Vanitas suggested hopefully, hoping to sway her.

"It would be boring. I know all of your moves, Vanitas. You enjoy using your teeth in any way possible and love to see Sora in chains. You are what most would call a sadist and like causing Sora, who is a masochist, physical pain all through intercourse. Seeing him helpless and begging is your sexual weakness. Though, I'm a little surprised at you, trying to whore yourself out for more time; especially considering how faithful you've been."

"…I'll ignore that last part if you tell me how you know all my fetishes."

"It's pretty much my job to know everything about you. I've been watching you since you were conceived. And when I say everything, I mean _everything. _Ask me a question."

"You're like my stalker." He says, a little freaked out. "Okay. What's my favorite food?"

"Sora's homemade pancakes."

"What color are my underwear?"

"Since you're wearing what you died in, your underwear are red and black striped today."

"My favorite show?"

"You don't believe in television."

"…What's my favorite taste?" Vanitas asked with a devilish smile.

"The taste of Sora's cum, you pervert. I can honestly say you are the horniest guy I've ever studied." Kairi crossed her arms. "And I'll continue to study you until you can't go to Earth any more."

"Fine. See if I care."

"Whatever you say. You know, you really should be going, Vanitas. I think you've got a promise to keep and time passes much quicker here."

* * *

Vanitas sees he's in the apartment again, and Sora is just opening his eyes. He sits up quickly and finds Vanitas in the room. A bright smile graces his features, easily outdoing the sun.

"Hey. You kept your word."


	3. Because he was Bored

"Whore!" Sora yelled at the T.V. before leaning forward, watching intently. He put another spoonful of peanut butter and chocolate ice cream into his mouth. Today, he watched _Degrassi._ Tomorrow, _America's Next Top Model._ Vanitas rolled his eyes, hovering slightly above the couch so as to not pass through it. While he hated television, Sora couldn't live without his soap operas, reality shows and sitcoms. So, he bought him a television set to cease his whining.

Vanitas' reappearance in their home had had an almost therapeutic effect on Sora. He smiled often, slept soundly and even hummed while he cleaned the house.

"This show is total shit… the only thing T.V. is good for is porn." Vanitas says. "The girls in this are all ugly anyway. And the guys, too."

"I'm sorry…" Sora gave him a rueful look. "…would you rather watch _Jersey Shore?_" He held up the remote.

"Hell no, Snooki is scary as fuck!" Sora giggled before someone knocked on the door. _Who's that?_ he wondered, _No one has come to visit really since Vani died._ He grabbed a robe to cover his bare chest and opened the door, bed-head apparent and smile shining. Standing there was a boy about his age with glimmering silver hair and eyes the most precise shade of aqua…

"Can I help you?" Sora asked with a tilt of his head. Vanitas appeared behind him. But the other boy could not see the coal haired twin.

"Hi, I'm Riku. I'm your landlord's son. Am I speaking to Sora or Vanitas?"

"I'm Sora… Vanitas passed away a few weeks ago…" Riku didn't hide his shock or pity.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize.."

"No, it's all right. Why are you here today?"

"Well, you see… it's the third time you haven't paid the rent on this place; and if it's not paid this time you'll be-"

"Evicted?" Sora's eyes opened wide in alarm. _Shit._ Vanitas thought, _I always paid the rent._ Vanitas was the one with the job in the house. After Sora left his family to live with him, Vanitas insisted he not work to 'save his energy'. "No, but I can't be evicted! I can't leave this place… this is where he and I ate and spent time and-and-" He tried not to hyperventilate. Where would he go?

"Hey, calm down!" Riku held his shoulders. "Listen, I might be able to get my dad to waive the fee for the next month or so until you can get back on your feet, okay? I understand what you're going through. I lost my mom, you lost your… brother?" Riku asked.

"He was my…um…" Sora stumbled over the words.

"Fuckbuddy?" Vanitas said with a grin.

"No!" Sora hissed.

"Sorry?" Riku asked, confused.

"It's nothing! He was my boyfriend. I loved him a lot and, well…"

"I get it. Though you don't seem the type to go that way." Riku smiled. "I have a gay friend myself so I'm not freaked out." He chuckled. "Meet me downstairs in my father's office, alright? Whenever you're ready. We'll discuss how much you might owe and how much I'll be able to waive."

"Okay. Thank you so much!" Sora said with a relieved look. He clicked the door shut and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower.

He let his boxers pool around his feet and pulled off the robe, stepping into the water. He wet his hair first before shampooing it, rinsing it out and watching the white suds drip down his lightly tanned body. He closed his eyes and let the steam relax him, letting the water wash away anything that had dirtied him.

"Mmm… I'd tap that. I'd tap that _hard._" Vanitas said, a smirk in his voice as he materialized behind Sora. He nuzzled his nose into Sora's wet neck, raking his fingernails against his thigh and drawing scarlet liquid to the surface, only to see it be washed away seconds after. Sora let out a loud gasp. "Why so jumpy? Not like I haven't taken a shower with you before…"

"I have to get ready, I can't talk to this guy looking like white trash." Vanitas added another hickey to the collection that had grown around Sora's collarbone.

"You know you like it, Sora. You love having sex as much as I do. You remember, don't you? How we would play Slave and Master? You'd beg for me to let you cum, but I wouldn't let you. And the chains were your favorite toy, weren't they? You loved being unable to move as I did whatever I wanted to you. You would struggle against them, but a nice, sharp slap to the ass stopped that little twitch, right?"

"Nnng! Please, not now!" Sora tried not to moan.

"And I'd fuck you with my long, hard cock and watch you shiver. And the best part was that you couldn't do anything about it. Nothing. At. All. Just laying there, waiting for me to take you and shove my dick up your tight, little ass. I could do it right now, if I wanted. Finally, I'd give you the word and you would spill your cum all over your body and let me lick it off of you… "

"P-Please stop…" Sora shuddered at the freezing cold touches, trying so hard not to give in to the filthy words spilling from his lover's mouth. Vanitas disappeared.

"Fine. This time, you're getting off easy. Just remember that you can't avoid it forever." His voice pouted, still all around Sora; the sound of it licked at his skin and made the steamy air thick.

"Avoid what?" Sora asked, finally snapping out of the seductive spell.

"Submitting to your Master, of course."

Later that day, Sora went down to the nicely decorated office underneath the stairs leading up to their apartment. Riku was sitting there at a table that seemed to serve as a makeshift desk, waiting. He had papers spread in front of him and he wore lightly rimmed reading glasses that made him seem older that he already looked.

"Oh, you're here. I was just looking through your paperwork." His eyes traveled across it. "Vanitas was a waiter at Nom Café, right? I think I've seen him there. And you… you're unemployed." Sora nodded. Vanitas looked down at them, sighing with boredom. _Business talks… so dull. _A devious idea crossed his mind. _Let's make it more fun. _Sora and Riku remained unaware as Vanitas floated beneath the table.

"You would owe about $1,023 if my father chose not to waive the fee altogether. Hey, do you feel a draft? My legs just got really cold." Riku asked, his legs becoming almost numb. Sora felt it too, with about five times the intensity. Vanitas moved his head forward to find his face passed smoothly through Sora's clothes. _Perfect._ He was now face to face with Sora's manhood. _This should get interesting. _He gave the appendage a deep, slow lick. His favorite treat. It hardened almost instantly after Sora felt the coldness of his tongue.

"H-haah!" Sora's body lurched forward as he let out a loud cry of satisfaction.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Y-yeah, it's just that my, um, ankle twisted…under the table." Vanitas chuckled around the length, causing delicious vibrations. _So LAME, Sora…_ "Please, go on!" Sora spoke to both of them, it seemed. Vanitas took this as encouragement and sucked harder, paying special attention to the tiny slit on the head of Sora's cock. He knew that spot drove him crazy. Sora choked back moans for another few minutes, feeling his orgasm steadily building.

"While you're here, are there any repairs you'd like to have done in the apartment?" Vanitas grew careless, not being mindful of his teeth.

"Oh, yes, _please!" _whimpered Sora.

"Really? What, might I ask? Leaky sink, toilet problems? The dishwasher's okay, right?"

"No! I mean, yes, the dishwasher is fine! There isn't anything that needs to be fixed."

"Then why did you say-?"

"Sorry, I thought something was broken and then I remembered it wasn't broken anymore! Haha, silly me!" Sora forced a smile when all he really wanted to do was scream. Why was Vanitas doing this to him? This was the worst time!

"Well, I think that's all for now. You call me if there's another problem, okay? The fee should be waived. I'll let you know if-"

"AH! M-MASTER!" Sora squeezed his eyes shut as he came, coating Vanitas' mouth with white liquid. Vanitas swallowed it all. _Looks like his bodily fluids are considered a part of him, too. He then curled his lips up in a way not unlike the Cheshire Cat and disappeared. _

"_Did you just…?" Sora stood up quickly._

"_I'm sorry, I have to go!" He cried, his face turning 10 shades of red. He turned and ran up the stairs._

"_Hey, wait!" Riku called, holding out a hand. Sora didn't hear him and kept going, flopping down on his bed with his face burning with embarrassment. Vanitas appeared before him. _

"_What, you mad?" _

"_Yes!" Sora buried his face in a pillow. "That was so humiliating!"_

"_Not what you were saying back there. 'Master!'" He moaned in an imitation of his blue eyed victim. _

"_Humph." _

"_You're terrible, you know that?"_


	4. Outings

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**

* * *

**

"Hmm... Name or store brand?" Sora mumbled to himself. Or so any passerby would think.

"Get name brand. It's always better and it comes in a nicer box." Vanitas insists, floating beside his brunette consort.

"...Maybe. But I think I'll get store, just because of my money problem. Maybe next week." He decides with a soft smile, placing the box of Cheerios back onto the shelf and reaching for Wheaty-O's instead. Vanitas scoffs a little guiltily.

"Whatever." Sora swings his half full basket to the check-out line. Shampoo. _BEEP._ Wheaty-O's. _BEEP._ Milk for said Wheaty-O's. _BEEP._ And so on. Vanitas no longer needs these things, Sora realizes, but he still buys food and necessary houseold things like he is buying for two. He eats for both of them, sleeps for both of them. Vanitas watches on, only a bystander with a bit of input from time to time.

Sora has been living with his ghost of a boyfriend for five weeks now. He still hasn't grown used to it, but sooner or later he would. After all, Vanitas would be with him forever. He would never leave him again.

_Right?_

No, of course not. All good things come to an end. As of this moment, in fact, Vanitas was turning the notion over in his mind. Maybe he should tell Sora that he would be leaving him soon. Even now, he's feeling fainter and fainter. Soon, he'll disappear from this world and leave Sora all alone again.

"Vanitas?" Sora whispers, trying not to be obvious and make a scene in the supermarket. "Aren't you coming home?"

Vanitas nods slowly before following him out. It's dark when they go outside and Vanitas ventures a guess of the time. 9:30 at least, he decides. Sora walks carefully, purposely, feet slapping the pavement in a steady rythym. He fumbles with the keys before letting himself in and beginning to put the groceries away. Shampoo in the bathroom, milk in the fridge, cereal in the cupboard, repeat.

"You're quiet today." Vanitas points out, "Usually I can't get you to shut the fuck up."

Sora pauses. "Am I? I'm sorry..." He chews on his lip. "...Master."

Vanitas almost felt himself get hard. But that wasn't possible. "Stop teasing me, you little bitch. You know damn well what that does to me." A little sort of smirk plays on Sora's lips. Of course he knew. "But you know I can't get enough of you though, don't you?" Sora's hands continue their motions. Juice in the fridge. Ice cream in the freezer. Crackers on the shelf. And his lips stay pulled up in that sly little smile that drove Vanitas crazy.

The darker haired of the two identical boys moves to grasp Sora's hips tightly. He is immediately taken aback by a new dscovery. Nothing happens. Vanitas' hands pass through Sora as if he is dead air.

Sora doesn't flinch at all and isn't even aware of the fact that Vanitas has moved behind him. Vanitas' eyes darken. _Shit... it's starting._

"I'm going to watch Ellen, okay?" Sora says, starting to walk from the room in Vanitas' old sweatshirt and a pair of his own mid-thigh shorts. And for once, Vanitas is at loss for words.

"Okay." Sora looks worried for a moment, but it passes quickly and his face lights up when the television set flashes to life. Vanitas decides to sit with him for awhile, trying his best to ignore the T.V. until Sora is in a comatose sort of state. His eyes are glazed and completely focused on the screen.

After a three hour marathon, there is a quick _tap, tap_ at the door before it swings open and a certain blonde invites himself in. Vanitas scowls. Roxas. The little shit was always hanging out with Sora, and though he knew nothing would ever happen between the two, it made him a little jealous. Sora's eyes snap open and his head turns slightly to see his best friend standing there.

"Hey, Sky-Boy." Roxas says, nonchalant as per usual. He glances at what Sora is watching before setting his eyes on the boy. "Ellen again, Sora? You need to get out, man. Come on, get dressed. I'm taking you clubbing."

"C-clubbing?"

"Yes, Sora, clubbing. You can't sit in here all day every day and all night every night and never leave except for shopping. It's not healthy."

Sora casts his eyes down.

"I know, you're right." Vanitas narrows his eyes, knowing only Sora can see him. "Fine, I'll get dressed."

"Good, that's the spirit." Roxas says, almost triumphantly. Vanitas follows Sora to his room where he changes.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, you know. Roxas isn't your boss."

"I know." Sora smiles. "I want to! Besides, he's right. If I don't get out, I'll turn into a hermit." Vanitas scowls.

"At least you'd be _my_ hermit."

"Loosen up Vani! It's just a few drinks. Come on. You can go with me. Please?" His eyes plead. Vanitas' remain hard.

"Fine."

"Great! Now help me pick an outfit..."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Not even 1000 words! D8**


	5. Solid Again

** Sorry for not posting as often as usual. I'm so happy so many people enjoy this story! I didn't think a lot of people would like the fact that I shipped Vanora. ^^" But here's the fourth chapter! Those of you who have been waiting for the hardcore yaoi to start... I promise, it's coming along. I own None of these characters, only the storyline.**

Tight black pants. A navy blue shirt which would ride up at times to show just a stripe of creamy midriff. Casual sneakers. And of course, his signature smile, which radiated cuteness.

_Damn._

Vanitas couldn't remember the last time Sora had gotten so dressed up to go out. He looked so completely fuckable he could barely contain himself. But now, he couldn't even do anything, even if he wanted to.

"Ready, Roxas!" Sora called, pulling a thick black belt around his waist. Oh, the things Vanitas would like to do with that belt... Roxas stepped in then, breaking his concentration on the adorable brunette.

"Cool, you look great." Roxas flashed a grin along with a thumbs up. "Come on, we're taking my car." He then proceeded to practically drag Sora out the door, scarecely giving him time to lock the door. Vanitas watched as Sora settled into the old, beaten up Pontiac that Roxas had gotten for graduation.

"Ask him where the hell we're going." Vanitas demanded.

"Hey, Roxy, where are you taking me?" Sora relayed Vanitas' message in a much nicer way.

"You'll see. I think you'll like it there." Roxas gave a small smile. Vanitas crossed his arms and pursed his lips in a sort of pout. They rode in silence for the majority of the ride before hearing a deep, thumping bass. Dear God, it was so loud it rattled the car windows.

Sora peeked out the window. All he could do was stare as his blood began to feel chilled and his face drained of it's color. _Not here. Anywhere but here. _

Vanitas materialized outside the car and shot a quick look at the club before turning to glare at Roxas, hoping it would cause the blonde to spontaneously combust. Sora averted his eyes and began to shake slightly.

"Hey, Sora? You okay? What's the matter?"

"It's the sleazy ass club where we met, you fucking asshole!" Vanitas yelled in his face. Roxas didn't flinch.

"It's- it's nothing. Let's go." Sora opened the door, looking like he was about to dry heave.

"Sora! Tell him!" Vanitas snarled. Sora would be miserable here and he knew it. Sora knew it, too. Vanitas was dead and though he could speak to and see him, he'd never feel his warmth or heartbeat again. It wasn't the same as before. All his memories of that night... the night Sora gave his innocence to him; they hurt his heart. But of course, Sora had chosen now to put on a strong face and deal.

Sora kept right on walking, Roxas giving him a strange look.

"Son of a bitch, don't you dare ignore me! You better tell him what the fuck is the matter or I'll- I'll...!" Vanitas trailed off. He couldn't do anything to Sora, couldn't punish him physically for his disobedience like he wanted to. So, he simply shut up and transfered ahead of them to the door and floated past the bouncer without a problem.

He met Sora and Roxas inside. However, it wasn't long before Roxas' 19 year old head went other places and he began ogling a girl with striking blue eyes and shoulder length, flaxen hair. He managaed to squeeze the name 'Namine' out of her before becoming her partner in doing the Bump N' Grind and leaving Sora bored, a little tipsy, and alone.

The little masochist heaved a sigh and walked over to the bar for another drink. The alcohol had taken off a little of his edge, but he still wasn't feeling comfortable in this place. Vanitas watched as he ordered another Bloody Mary. He smirked. His little toy hadn't changed. Neither had that slutty bartender, who was, yet again, shoving her chest in Sora's face. Sora simply smiled softly and told her he wasn't in the mood. His rejection, however, seemed to only attract her to him more and heightened her efforts.

"I'm a dancer, " She told him, "an exotic dancer. You do know what that means, don't you? It means I could put on quite a show for a sexy guy like yourself."

"Well, thank you for the offer, but I'm not sure my boyfriend would appreciate that." He lied.

"Ohh, your boyfriend? Isn't he the stud that looks just like you? Black hair, yellow eyes? Last time I saw you guys, you looked ready to rip each other's pants off."

"Yep, that's him." Sora said, a sad smile touching his lips. He remembered that night, and all he wanted right now was for Vanitas to hold him like he would sometimes do after a rough night in bed.

"Two hot guys like you. How does a threesome sound?" She grinned coyly.

"Sorry, but he doesn't like sharing me with others..."

Vanitas smirked. _ Damn straight_.

"The dominant type? Sadistic?" Sora blushed cherry red. She was joking, but she had no idea how right she was.

"Sadistic, huh? You like getting slapped and tied up? How about burned?" A low, husky sort of voice asked Sora. He tensed and Vanitas stood in front of him, almost protectively. Sora peered around him to look at the redhead.

"W-who are you?"

"Axel, got it memorized? And you- you're the guest of honor it looks like. You've got the attention of every girl and guy in the joint. Sora, right?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Yeah, how do you know it, you fruity bastard?" Vanitas asked dangerously. How did this guy know _his_ Sora?

"Your friend Roxas over there, the cute one? Dancing dirty with the blonde? I saw you walk in with him. He's sauced as hell. He'll tell you anything you ask him, so I took the liberty of asking him your name before coming over to seduce you."

"W-what? Seduce?"

"Of course... you're like filet mignon in a freezer full of hamburger. So, you're gonna be mine, alright? Let's go, my car is already running." Axel grabbed Sora's arm roughly and yanked him out of his seat.

"Wait a second! I-I-!"

"Shut up. And God dammit, quit struggling!"

Sora pulled back as hard as he could, but Axel was stronger and succeeded in pulling him out of the crowded club and pushed him behind it. Sora gasped as he hit the grimy wall, his eyes wide and scared.

"Shit, Sora! Kick him in his dick and run the hell away!" Vanitas was screaming again. But though Sora heard him, he couldn't move. As he watched Axel advance toward him, he felt completely pertified.

"Fine, you little tease. Think you can walk in the club, wiggling that adorable little ass of yours and acting like you need a good fucking, then when someone tries to give you one you leave them with blue balls? I don't fucking _think_ so!" He banged Sora's skull into the side of the building again before attacking his lips in a wet, slobbery, metallic kiss.

Vanitas tried grabbing Sora away, but to no avail. He could do nothing but watch in frustration and burning anger.

"Please-please stop!" Sora begged, still trying to pull away from Axel's terrifying assualt on his body. "I have- a boyfriend- please!" He gasped between kisses he didn't want.

"Just pretend I'm him, Sora. He fucks you like this, right? He fucks you rough and hard and fast. And you love the pain, don't you, little slut? So you better like it when I give it to you, too!"

Sora began to bawl loudly as Axel's hand unzipped his pants and roughly grabbed his cock.

"No! You're nothing like him! I love him, not you! I only belong to my master!" Sora screamed and cried, still trying to push away. He was slapped hard in the face before the hand tugged at him. He began to feel slightly aroused at the combination of pain and pleasure, and he hated it.

Only Vanitas could make him feel like this, make him feel so dirty and used and so free and happy all at the same time. Only he could bring him this pleasure.

"Please, Vanitas... please help me..." The tears were streaming down his face as Axel pulled his own pants down.

_Something, anything! I fucking hate this body! Someone HELP HIM! _

Vanitas was unable to stand idly by and watch his little Sora be taken advantage of by anyone but himself. He pulled at Axel's hair and kicked and scratched at him, but nothing happened...

"Goddamn it! Get the fuck off my boyfriend! He's _MINE!_" And with that he sent a jaw shattering punch to Axel's face.

...And it connected. And Axel was rubbing it and yelling back at him. And Sora was wailing and kicking Axel out of the way. He was running to Vanitas and flinging himself into his arms. He cried and cried and cried some more. Vanitas gave Axel the finger and picked Sora up and let him get his chest all wet.

And without another word from his mouth, Vanitas walked Sora home.


	6. Hero's Reward

"How long are you gonna cry?" Vanitas asked, a slight scowl bringing itself onto his lips.

"I-I'm s-sorry... I was just so scared, Vani!" Sora hiccuped, looking up at Vanitas with wide, watery eyes before burying his face into his strong chest again. "Hey, Vani?"

"Hm?"

"...you're warm again. I like it."

"Oh, yeah... I wonder how I managed to punch that Axel guy, anyway. Either way, he deserved it. Asshole." Vanitas snorted. Sora leaned up to peck him on the lips.

"You're my hero, Vani. You saved me." He claimed those lips of his again, for longer this time. It wasn't long before Vanitas took back control and turned the kiss hot and passionate, leaving Sora panting, his face red.

"I think we both know I can make you feel a million times better than that guy could, don't we?" Vanitas smirked into Sora's neck before giving it an especially aggressive nip. Sora's breath caught in his throat.

"U-uh-huh..."

_**CAUTION. SMUTTINESS AHEAD.**_

"You wanna feel this, Sora?" Vanitas grasped the smaller hand, placing it on his quickly hardening erection. Sora gasped at the sudden action.

"Y-yes, Vani... so bad..." Vanitas dug his nails into the boy's wrist.

"Don't call me Vani. You know the drill. I'm Master tonight." Sora bit his lip to keep from crying out as Vanitas moved those talented hands up and down his body, pinching and rubbing and abusing...

He almost sobbed when his (apparently) undead lover pulled away.

"Mm, Sora, be patient. You're always so needy." His eyes glinted with mischief. "You go on and get naked while I look through my Toybox, okay?"

"But-!"

"That's an order, slut." Vanitas growled, his voice suddenly hard and demanding. Sora shivered. He loved when Vanitas treated him like this...

Vanitas pulled the box out from underneath the bed and looked through it with narrowed eyes. Hm... gag? No, he wanted to hear Sora scream his name as he came; his walls crushing his member. Blindfold? Yes. Tape? No, Sora liked it rougher than that, the little masochistic whore. Cock ring? Of course. And that little present he bought but was never able to use- that was a must.

When Vanitas turned around, he found Sora completely nude, touching himself as he watched Vanitas pick out the toys.

"M-master... I need you, please..." The thought of Sora getting off on just the _thought_ of the toys made him so hard he couldn't think. He watched a little longer as Sora slid his hand slowly, gently up and down his swollen length.

"Sora, you bad, bad boy. You can't even wait for me? Looks like I'll need to punish you further." Vanitas stalked over after grabbing a vibrator. He slapped the boy hard on the cheek, leaving a slightly pink mark. Sora moaned quietly. "You think that feels good? You really are just a pain loving little skank, aren't you? You're disgusting." He sneered. Vanitas kissed Sora's lips, bruising them as he thrust the mid-size vibrator into his entrance without warning.

Sora let something between a moan and a scream leave his throat. Vanitas chuckled into the kiss and pushed the smaller man into the nearest wall. Sora just writhed and cried out in pleasure and slight pain as the toy assaulted his prostate, barely letting him breathe.

"Oh, oh, M-master... So, so good... I'm going...I'm going...!" Vanitas waited until Sora was just about to spurt his sticky, white seed all over himself before slipping on the cock ring as tightly as possible. "Eh? W-what? No! Please, Master, please let me cum!" Sora pleaded, tears flowing freely again.

"Yes, you were always needy like this, weren't you?" Vanitas asked Sora darkly, his voice so husky and sexy and-and... oh, God. Sora couldn't even think straight. Vanitas hands were everywhere, everywhere, and his mouth was everywhere, everywhere and before he knew it, Vanitas had tied his hands up with something rough and chaffing that made him want to howl. "It's rope. Do you like it? Your wrists will be all red when I'm all done with you. And maybe, if you're lucky, they'll even bleed a little."

His balls were aching now. Why was his Master so cruel? Why couldn't he just let him cum? Because he didn't want to, that's why. And Master _always_ got what he wanted. Sora felt Vanitas licking the wanton tears from his cheeks. Vanitas gave Sora an almost delighted grin before he yanked the vibrator out, leaving Sora to feel slightly empty and missing what he lost. Sora's eyes were hooded and blank looking, free of their usual shine.

He didn't even notice when his Master went behind him to fix something thick and black around his head, completely blocking his vision. The blindfold... Sora knew it well. He also knew that Vanitas liked to put it over his lover's eyes when he was about to do something unexpected like-

Sora moaned so loudly, Vanitas was almost sure the neighbors could hear. And honestly, he didn't give a flying fuck. Instead, he continued to plunge his long tongue into that tight, little ring of muscle as far as he could go.

"M-master, please stop... this is so... mmmnn... _dirty_..."

"You don't want me to stop, you little liar." Vanitas paused a moment to nudge Sora's legs open wider for easier access before diving in with more gusto than before. Sora took in short, clipped breaths, feeling that slick wetness breaching his entrance and caressing his insides almost lovingly.

However, Sora was surprised yet again when Vanitas abruptly stopped to push his head down between his legs. When had he taken off those pants?

"Beg me, whore."

"...?"

"Beg for my cock!"

"I'm sorry, Master... please, please let me suck it!"

"Suck what, Sora? You aren't being specific."

"Please, Vanitas, let me suck on your cock... God, I want it so much..." Sora leaned forward blindly to search out his partner's thick, hard rod. After finding it, he took the tip into his mouth, enveloping the entire length slowy.

Too slow for Vanitas' tastes.

The little brunette found his mouth being fucked as Vanitas swore and yelled, pulling his hair with a brutality that surprised even him. Sora gagged and choked on the throbbing member as it reached the back of his throat with each thrust. And he loved every second. Sora moaned around his Master's cock, and Vanitas could've smiled at just how much the little brunette loved sucking him off.

Suddenly, Vanitas came, flooding Sora's mouth with his seed. He pulled out and looked at Sora ruefully.

"Clean up your mess, you little bitch. You wanted it so much, you can clean up."

Vanitas watched as Sora wriggled about, blinded and bound as he struggled to lick up all the cum on his body and on the floor in front of him. He would mewl slightly every once in a while as a result of his still-restricted cock rubbing against the carpet, smearing precum onto it.

"Know what, Sora? You're really adorable, especially like this. Should I just give you what you want?" Vanitas asked.

Sora whimpered.

"Please, Master?" All he wanted was to cum... He'd do anything, _anything_ at all to get off...

"...Fine. But only because you said please." Vanitas' cock was already standing at attention once again at the thought of entering that perky, tanned backside.

Instead of moving the brunette to the bed, Vanitas pushed him backward onto the floor, earning a gasp. He took those skinny, muscular little legs onto his shoulders and pulled the blindfold off. "So, Sora. You sure you're ready for me?" Sora's body trembled as Vanitas' eyes bore into his, amber burning almost orange with lust.

"Yes, please... I need you, Vanitas. I feel so empty without you!" Vanitas slicked his fingers with saliva, before immediately thrusting three in and not even giving Sora time to adjust. "Ah! Yeah, yeah... the burning..." Sora's eyes rolled back in his head and he curled his toes. So painful, so _good. _"Yeah, yeah, yeah... _Yes_. I love it when you do this to me, Vanitas... I can't wait for you to fuck me!" Vanitas continued to finger-fuck his little masochist and watch as he rode his hand, his face still stone cold and downright expressionless despite his lover's dirty mouth. Though, at any other time he would've been a little shock. Sora made a big deal out of not swearing.

Without warning, he removed his fingers and slammed into Sora, whose eyes snapped open in surprise as his back arched. He continued that viscious rythym, determined to show Sora what happened to him when he was deprived of sex for so long. Sora struggled against that rope, which only succeeded in hurting him more. And god dammit, he wanted that cock ring off-!

"Please, Master! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just... like...that...!" Vanitas ripped off the toy restricting Sora's release with a growl. Sora always loved that. Vanitas never moaned- he _growled_ during sex. And right now, it was driving him insane. Vanitas was still pounding that rythym into him and it wasn't long before Sora was saying-

"_**AHH**_, _**Master Vanitas, YES!**_" And, as Vanitas had predicted, those walls clamped down on his length and he came shortly after, growling from his chest. He pulled out of his lover's body when he gained the strength, went to the bed and lay there, sweat pouring. Sora, of course, was still riding his aftershocks. But it wasn't long before he followed Vanitas to the bed and became all snuggly, as he often was during the afterglow. "That was great! But, um, can you untie me now?"

Vanitas smirked. "Maybe I'll keep you like that for awhile."

"Huh?"

"Kidding, idiot." He untied Sora's wrists, freeing them from the rope. Sora rubbed them, wincing.

"Ouch. You were right, they _are_ bleeding." He chuckled as Vanitas licked a drop of blood from the bright pink skin.

_**SMUT OVER.**_

"Hey, Vani?" Sora asked, looking into those still-burning amber eyes. "Can you hold me, y'know, like you used to?"

Vanitas narrowed his eyes, pretending to know about nothing of the sort. "Like this!" Sora smiled, lying on Vanitas' chest and pulling those strong arms around him. "Remember?" He took in a long breath. Vanitas even smelled the same...

* * *

**I can't believe I wrote something so...kinky xDD Reviews? ^^**


	7. Screams of Those Left Behind

**AN: Sorry for the less frequent updates! I've been busy and final exams are coming up, so I need to study. ^^" Fortunately, I'm updating now so please enjoy. Thank all soo much for the reviews and favorites and alerts, ect. Never did I think this idea would be so popular? O.O I was planning on just leaving it a oneshot at first, but I'm glad I didn't. Enjoy the plot twists, ect. This story will soon be drawing to a close.**

* * *

Vanitas awoke to snoring. And not Sora's muffled delicate ones, sending tiny vibrations to his chest. No, Vanitas was rudely awakened by ferocious snarls of sleep induced sound that reminded him of lions being kicked hard in the ass. He shot up from his spot on the floor.

The first thing he noticed was that he was still naked, and on top of that he had a raging case of morning wood. The second thing he noticed was that Sora wasn't sleeping beside him. And the third, well, he wasn't in his apartment anymore... or was he? He stood up to see that their bed was still there, however it was being occupied by a certain red-headed 'angel'.

"...Kairi? What the hell! Why are you in my house? Where's Sora?" Vanitas began hurling questions.

"Mmm...Huh? Oh, hi! Sorry about that. How are you feeling? You get into your true body okay?" Kairi sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You sure can burn energy. No wonder you lost ten pounds within the first two months of meeting Sora." She smirked a bit.

"Again, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about... And why are you in my house again? Did Sora run out to shop or something? Did he see you?" Kairi laughed, the sound like tinkling bells.

"Allow me to explain." She stood up, only to fall back down onto the bed. Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Well, you see, I was watching you like usual. But then, when Axel tried to attack Sora, you seemed so upset; so I did the noble thing and lent you some of my energy to help him. Because, as you know, I can take human form."

"Okay...?" Vanitas snorted rudely.

"Okay, so I gave you some of my energy so that you could take human form. Understand? I only meant to give it out for a few minutes, but of course you and Sora had to start getting all touchy feely and you know what happened after that. Whatever energy you used also was taken from me, but the effect the missing energy had on my body was about threefold what it was on your manifested one. And since you two have a thing for rough, kinky sex, well... I've been falling asleep for the past day without noticing."

Vanitas snickered.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"And as for why I'm in your house and why Sora isn't here- This is your P.D. Remember how it was empty before? Now it's beginning to fill with things you like from Earth. So, this is your apartment complete with all the little details. In the kitchen, there's a tall stack of Sora's from-scratch pancakes drowning in butter and syrup. But Sora himself, unfortunately can't come here."

"Why not?" Vanitas asked, narrowing his eyes. Kairi gave him a slightly dark look.

"Sora can't visit this world because he isn't dead, Vanitas." Vanitas' eyes widened a bit. "And by the way, my sacrificial energy comes with certain consequences. Unfortunately, in exchange for that last night with Sora, your evaporation from that world will also quicken. And by that I mean, in addition to your loss of touch, Sora will also not be able to hear you when you return to him. Within the week, he won't be able to see you, thus completeing your leave of Earth."

" You can't do that!" Vanitas shouted angrily.

"And why not?" Kairi asked, her happy smile melting from her face, her eyes growing dark. It was then that Vanitas realized that she was much more powerful than he, even in her weakened state. For all he knew, Kairi could rip his spiritual body limb from limb before casting it down into the depths of Hell. There was no way to know what she was capable of. Nonetheless...

"I haven't told him I need to leave him."

"Well, I'd get on that since you have exactly two hours before you can no longer speak to him."

"You dumb bitch!"

"Watch yourself. Remember, you are only a mortal's spirit while I'm a high ranking Seraph."

"Your ranks don't mean shit to me!" Vanitas snarled. "Besides, he's not ready for me to go, for God's sake, he tried to kill himself last time!"

"I'm deeply sorry, but I'm ending this discussion, Vanitas. Tell him. Tell him and enjoy what time you have left before you can't see him anymore. Okay?"

"...Fine. But if he commits suicide, it's on your head!"

"Actually, my fellow Seraph, Namine, watches over Sora. If he dies, I'll know about it. Though, there will be no way to know if he died for your sake."

"You know the one in charge of his life?" Vanitas demanded.

"Yes. But that's beside the point. Now hurry up, and put some pants on.. The clock is ticking..."

* * *

When Vanitas returned, he found Sora confused, glancing around the empty room.

"What are you doing?" Vanitas asked. Sora's face lit up.

"Vani!" He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "Where'd you go?" Vanitas pulled away, sitting Sora down on their bed.

"Sora, listen to me." Sora shifted nervously. Vanitas was never this... serious. "I need to tell you something, but I've been putting it off for awhile."

"What is it, Vani?" Sora asked, his voice fearful.

"Sora... I don't have much time left in this world."

"What are you talking about? You're gonna stay here with me forever, aren't you? You're never gonna leave me ever again." Sora gave Vanitas a heartbreakingly sweet smile as he took the larger hand in his. Vanitas looked away.

"No, Sora. I'm not. Dammit, Sora... quit making this so fucking hard!"

"What do you mean?" Sora's bottom lip began to quiver.

"I'm going to have to leave you, Sora. I have to go to Heaven. And you're gonna need to live without me, alright?" He couldn't meet Sora's eyes.

Vanitas was met with silence. "Alright?" He repeated. He looked at the brunette's face and felt his heart shatter.

"No, Vani..." Sora tightened his grip on Vanitas' hand. "Please don't go!" He sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks.

And for the first time in his life, Vanitas felt like he could've cried, too, as Sora's hand slipped through his and those baby blue eyes clamped shut as their owner began to scream.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, and for the cliffie. ^^"**


	8. Choices

The new knowlege Sora had obtained was taking its toll on him. As Vanitas sat awake at night, silent, Sora would break into cold sweats, thrashing about and calling for him. The nightmares had returned. Without the ability to touch or speak to Sora, Vanitas could only watch helplessly.

Not surprisingly, he felt bad about it. It occured to him that a year and a half ago, he wouldn't have cared if someone who had shared his bed with him hadn't had the most comfortable morning after (assuming they had't left or he hadn't kicked them out). Really, he'd been a cold hearted bastard until Sora came into his life, hadn't he? Still, even now he was just about the king of douchebaggery; even in the afterlife. But he had changed.

How had this adorable, soft creature found something worthwhile in someone like him? Why had he chosen to love him, only to suffer for it later? Questions to which Vanitas would never have answers.

That sweet face contorted in pain as a whimper escaped Sora's lips. Vanitas desperately wished he could fall asleep, too. To block all this out.

Sora shot up with a sharp gasp, his eyes wide and almost crazed. They darted about, only relaxing after finding Vanitas' fading form in the room. He forced a weary smile.

"Bad dream." he mumbled, waving his hand as if to dissmiss it. Vanitas nodded but knew that Sora had been scared to death by whatever he had dreamt about. As Vanitas had feared, Sora was beginning to fall apart. "I'm gonna stay up with you," Sora declared. Vanitas rolled his eyes. Sora grinned, wrapping the blankets around himself to hide his still shaking body. "So, do you think you're gonna go soon?" Sora asked, his face suddenly grim.

Hesitantly, Vanitas nodded. He figured lying would get him nowhere. Sora flinched as though the raven haired ghost had hit him.

"That makes me really sad, Vani. It makes me really sad that you're leaving. But, you know, I'll see you again someday, I promise." Vanitas gave him a critical look, silently conveying the question:

_What do you mean by that?_

"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere until you do!" Sora smiled once more, seeming newly reassured. Vanitas quirked an eyebrow. What the hell was he getting at? "But hey, did you know? I got a letter from your uncle Xehanort. He's mourning and only recently found out. He's sorry he couldn't come to your...funeral." Sora's voice cracked on the last word and he choked back a sob, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Vanitas looked at him with questioning eyes. Why, all of a sudden, was Sora such a nervous wreck? Luckily, the smaller boy composed himself quickly.

"I-I'm sorry, Vani. It's just that I've missed you and your body so much. Until I can be with you again, I need to get a grip. Just until I can feel your kisses and your teeth on my neck," Sora shivered. "And hear you whisper in my ear. And hug you again and listen to you talk to me again and make breakfast for you again... God, I miss you."

It was then that Vanitas understood.

His Sora was slipping away; turning to suicide again to be with him.

But why? Vanitas didn't understand why! He wasn't worth Sora's life. Though it pained him and his ego to say it, Sora needed to live on; to give somone else a chance. Like Roxas, or Riku even. Though, realizing this cleared so much up. This was why Sora hadn't found a job or even bothered looking for one. This was why he'd distanced himself from his friends. Why bother to live life if it was going to end anyway?

Sora continued to talk until sunrise when he went out to make breakfast for himself. As soon as He left the room, Vanitas could feel himself descending into that familiar place that looked so much like theirs, Kairi waiting for him as always.'

"So, if he dies I guess it will be because of you." Kari shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"Save it!" Vanitas barked. "Can't you bargain with that Namine girl, get her to spare his life?"

"Unfortunately, no. But what I can do, or rather what you can do, is this: I can erase Sora's memories of you." Vanitas' eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"I can take away any memories of the times he's spent with your spirit. However, in doing that I'll also need to take away some of your most special moments spent together... as a price, if you will."

"Price? Last time I payed you a price-!"

"I can almost gaurantee it will save him. By taking away those special moments and the extra time you've spent, he will no longer be in love you with or remember having been in love with you. He will no longer be yours."

Vanitas was silent.

"But because he won't remember these things," Kairi continued, "he won't feel so strongly for you. So he probably won't kill himself. Or he can remember the loved he has for you and the love you returned and be in pain and probably take his own life. It's your choice."

_Do I really want him to forget all about me? Damn it... If I do that... He won't be mine anymore...?_

And, in that moment, Vanitas had a choice to make: To murder someone with their own emotions or save them and have them never again know the love they once shared.


	9. I'm Still Here

_**WARNING: This chapter is slightly morbid and contains gruesome suicide. If you are squeamish I suggest you message me to see how this story ended or skip to the end of the chapter.**_

So, the choice was made. But wouldn't doing this make him an awful person? No, this would make him more than awful.

But he couldn't help it. Sora was HIS and his alone. He wasn't about to let him go, even if it cost the brunette's life. That jealousy in his heart, when confronted with this situation, seemed to grow tenfold.

It was dark. It was terrible, but he couldn't give that darling boy up. Sora would die by his own hand. But Vanitas didn't know when and didn't know how. And on the inside it hurt his ghostly heart to know that either way, Sora wouldn't be in his life.

Because he had killed him. Vanitas was a murderer. A selfish murderer.

&-Two Days Later

So the nightmares continued for both of them. Sora cried and screamed and begged him not to go, but there was nothing Vanitas could do about it. So, his lover in his arms despite the fact that he couldn't hold him, Vanitas disappeared. And when all was said and done, after he had vanished, Sora remained. And he was all alone again with no one by his side.

It seemed that way to him at least. But in reality, Vanitas was still watching over him. He was just invisible. And he watched Sora quiver and bawl until his throat was raw. Despite the fact that he shouldn't have been able to cry, a single, frustrated tear fell down his cheek. He wiped it away hurriedly. Crying wasn't him. Crying was for the weak, the helpless. The ones that needed protecting. It just wasn't his nature.

He leaned his head down, kissing Sora's crown softly. Feeling the ice-cold touch, Sora looked up and around, his eyes puffy and red. But there wasn't anything to be seen. He knew that this time, Vanitas wouldn't be coming back. This time, he could end it all without being interrupted.

He stood up on two shaky legs and went to the kitchen. On top of the fridge, there was the extremely sharp box cutter that Vanitas had always kept for emergencies. Sora took the blade in his hand and sat on that bed again, just like last time. He looked down and felt the weight of it. The metal was so heavy. And when he flicked out the blade, it seemed to blind him with its reflectiveness.

He testily pressed the edge to his thumb to see crimson immediately bloom in a straight, perfect line. It wouldn't be quick or painless. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to _feel_ it. Sora squeezed his eyes shut and raised the box cutter to the top of the inside of his arm.

Vanitas watched in horror as Sora dragged the sharp edge down to the beginning of his hand, screaming in pain all the while.

Sora gasped loudly as he did the same to his other arm. _Holy F-fuck…!_ He hadn't been expecting this to hurt so badly. It wasn't the same as when Vanitas would hurt him. The pain hadn't been this intense. He curled into the fetal position, his blood staining the space all around him. After a few minutes, he was feeling more than a little lightheaded. The pain was muted and the whole world felt like it was floating around him. He could have sworn he saw a girl, too.

She had the prettiest blonde hair and big blue eyes. .

"Poor thing." She whispered, looking into those dimming sapphire pools. "I'm sorry you've been put through so much pain, Sora. It'll all be over soon, alright?"

Sora's mouth opened a little. He wanted so badly to speak, to ask if she was his guardian angel. Was she God? Was he going to heaven? Where was Vani? But he couldn't get those cords in his throat to vibrate. He just didn't have the strength.

"Vanitas? That's you, right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Jesus, I'm such a fucking asshole." Vanitas couldn't keep his voice from shaking.

"He's thinking about you. He's so scared… He just wants you to hold him."

"To hold him, huh?" Vanitas thought back to the night when he had gotten his body back.

_"Can you hold me, y'know, like you used to?"_

That was all he had ever wanted. Sora craved Vanitas' affection and attention. Until now, Vanitas had barely even noticed it.

And then, with his eyes blank, covered in blood, Sora stopped breathing.

"He's dead. He's _dead…_"

&-That next week

"Vanitas!" Kairi sang, appearing in his PD once again. Vanitas turned to her, his mouth full of butter and syrup. He swallowed before glaring at her.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I've got someone here you'll want to see is all."

"I don't want to see anyone. Get the hell out of here." Vanitas snarled, turning to the short stack once again.

"But Vani! It took me forever to learn how to transport to this PD!" The sweet voice thundered through his PD. And to Vanitas, it sounded like angels singing… How ironic.

And there, eyes shining and alive, hair as out of control as ever, stood Sora's spirit. He was smiling so hard, Vanitas thought his face would split in two. And those gaping cuts on his arms were nothing more than faded scars. He stood up, jaw on the floor.

"It's… it's really you!" Before he knew it, those skinny little arms were wrapped around his torso. "I knew it! I knew I would see you again! Oh, Vanitas… I love you!" Sora tangled his fingers into Vanitas hair and gave him a deep and passionate kiss, letting him know just how much he had missed him. After he pulled away, Vanitas gave Kairi a questioning look.

"You were the last person he thought about, remember? See, there's always a loophole." She stuck her tongue out at him. "And now, since you're both of the same world, there isn't anything keeping you from interacting like normal humans." She was gone after that, leaving the two to continue their reunion.

"Vanitas?"

"Yeah?"

"I have questions."

"Then ask." Vanitas snorted.

"Did you come to me after you died because I was the last person you thought of?"

"Yup."

"Did you think of me because… you love me?"

"Y-yeah, I guess." Vanitas refused to let himself blush.

"Okay… well she did say we could interact like normal people, right?"

"She did."

"Okay! Wanna… y'know… do it?" Sora gave him an adorably mischievous look.

Vanitas let out a deliciously evil laugh.

"Fuck, yeah!"

And for the first time, Vanitas truly made love to him. He was gentle with Sora's body. His touches were soft, his kisses were unhurried. And, of course he didn't use any form of 'punishment' on him (Just for tonight). And afterward, Vanitas held him and whispered his feelings in his ear.

"Sorry I'm such an ass all the time. I'll never let anyone touch you ever again… 'Cause you're mine. Even if we're both dead as shit, you're still mine. And I'm not gonna let anyone but me hurt you anymore. Not even you. Understand? I fucking love you, Sora. And I swear to God I'll kill your ass a second time if you forget it. Know why?

Because even after all this, I'm still here, you idiot. And I'm not going anywhere."

And the two lay there, wrapped in each other with an entire afterlife ahead of them.

**THE END**

_**Wow! Okay, so I would love to thank each and every one of you for your support. I loved all the reviews and PM's I got and all the views. I hope the ending satisfied everyone. ^^ I know, I know, there isn't much VanOra here. I'll be glad to write more for them, if you would like me to. **_

_**So thank you once more and I hope everyone had a great time reading this story!**_


End file.
